


Finally Together

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: Snape and Young Harry, Father and Son [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry clapped his small hands, delighted. “Great! Now Daddy has a boyfriend. My life plan comes true.” It also involved a letter from Sirius, a confiscated candy from Snape and Chocolate Frogs for Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Together

**Title : Finally Together**

**Summary : Harry clapped his small hands, delighted. “Great! Now Daddy has a boyfriend. My life plan comes true.” It also involved a letter from Sirius, a confiscated candy from Snape and Chocolate Frogs for Teddy.**

**Characters : Snape, Sirius, Harry, Lupin, Teddy.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter isn’t mine.**

**.-.-.**

                _Dear Severus Snape,_

_In case you’re wondering why I’m writing to you in the first place, you should blame Remus for this. He’s the one who asked me to do this! He thought that I looked depressed enough, that I matched with the title of my house ‘Grim Old Place’. Of course I objected that I looked as gloomy as my house! Remus suggested me to write to the happiest person in the world to cure my sadness, which was ridiculous I think. I don’t know why he thought I was sad. I wasn’t, and I am not._

_When I told him that I would write to him, he refused. Remus said that I should write to a person I considered the happiest man alive. He’s happy, of course, but he didn’t think he’s the best recipient of the suggested letter._

_I don’t think I’m a lonely man, but apparently my best friend thinks otherwise. I have Harry, Teddy and Remus, there’s no room to feel any loneliness. It’s damn annoying when Remus keeps pointing that I don’t seem happy lately. I’m not sad, damn it!_

_I ‘m writing to appease him, mind you._

_I’m not sure if you’re the happiest man on the planet. I do this to make Remus stop worrying about me. So there, I write!_

_One of the reasons why I think you are the most suitable recipient of this letter is that now you have Harry. You’re very lucky. He’s a brilliant and nice kid. I wish I had been let out from Azkaban sooner so that I could have taken care of him as Harry’s godfather, sooner than you. But I see that he’s happy with you, so I won’t complain._

_Well, that’s it. I can’t see why writing to you can improve my moods. Wait, I’m not even sure why I comply Moony._

_._

_Sirius Black_

**.-.-.**

                Snape reread the letter in his hands for three times. He contemplated about the man who had loved to torture him in the past.

                Sirius still looked as proud as ever, but Snape could see past him. The ex prisoner of Azkaban indeed had looked gloomy lately. He constantly frowned, the lights in his eyes were gone and his shoulders were often slumped. Something had happened to him although Snape didn’t know what .

                The young man rose from his seat. He sauntered across his room and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

                _Hello, Black_

_Thanks for the letter. Would you like to visit us tonight? I am sure Harry would be delighted to see you. We’ll be waiting in our quarters. Let me know if you can make it._

_._

_Severus Snape_

                Snape didn’t say much in his letter. He wasn’t in the mood to converse through a letter with his former nemesis. He preferred to talk to him face to face. There were many things letters couldn’t convey.

**.-.-.**

                “Where’s Harry?” asked Sirius that night, right after he arrived at Snape’s quarters.

                “He’s with Lupin and Teddy. They’ll come here eventually,” Snape answered briskly. “Let’s move to the kitchen.”

                Sirius walked lazily. His slow steps indicated a man who had much in his minds. His black hair was shorter now but it looked unkempt. Snape got a feeling that Sirius didn’t take care of himself well.

                Sirius sat in one of the chairs. Unconsciously he sighed loudly. When Snape raised an eyebrow, Sirius looked warily at him. “Why did you invite me?”

                “To talk. Why did you accept my invitation?” Snape asked back.

                “I had nothing to do,” Sirius curtly answered.

                “Your letter was poorly written, Black. I’m sure first year students can write better than you do,” Snape smirked. He went straight to the subject he had wanted to discuss with Sirius. But he also didn’t want to miss the scathing remarks he could throw to vulnerable looking Sirius.

                “Thanks for the insult,” Sirius growled. He narrowed his grey eyes.

                “Your anger only shows that what I said is right,” Snape nonchalantly responded.

                “Did you ask me to come here to bicker with you? Isn’t there anyone else who can stand your company?” Sirius scoffed heatedly.

                Snape silently made two cups of coffee. He went back to his seat before Sirius. “Here, drink this. Coffee has calming effects, which is good for you.”

                Sirius ignored the coffee Snape had provided.

                Snape looked at Sirius in the eye. “I’m flattered you wrote me the letter,” he began smoothly.  Sirius was caught off guard. His grey eyes widened. It was very subtle but Snape had long ago learned to memorize Sirius’s facial expressions. He knew Lupin’s best friend was surprised.

                “I told you it was Moony’s idea,” Sirius grumbled. He raised his chin in defiance.

                Snape snorted. “Right, it was Lupin’s doing,” he challenged. “Look, Black. About the letter,” he silenced Sirius’s protest by glaring at the other man. “If you must know, yes, I’m a happy person. I’m not sure about the title that I’m the happiest man alive. One thing for sure, I am _one_ of the happiest men on earth,” Snape explained.

                Sirius stared blankly.

                “When Voldemort died I thought I could live as free as I’d wanted to do. But I was wrong. Lily was dead and suddenly the world was grey again. I thought I couldn’t be happy again. I was wrong, twice. When Harry came to my life, I found something that made me feel alive again,” Snape continued.

                “Fatherhood, isn’t it?” Sirius’s tone was bitter.

                Snape nodded. “Yes, fatherhood. Being a father is the best thing that could happen to me,” he agreed.

                “I should have been Harry’s father. I was his godfather,” Sirius pointed it. He was quiet after that.

                Snape paused. There was a staring between them. No one spoke but the silence conveyed what they currently had in minds.

                “Are you lonely now?” Snape tentatively asked.

                Sirius shook his head. Snape saw doubt in those grey eyes.

                “I was lonely before Harry came,” he said softly.

                “I notice how you and Remus are not lonely again,” Sirius interjected.

                Snape sensed envy in Sirius’s harsh tone. “I’m not saying that a single man is always lonely, or that a childless man always feels empty. No, it’s not.”

                Uncharacteristically Sirius’s proud face was gone. His face fell and he looked lost.

                “Now I have a lot to think.” Snape’s next words drew Sirius’s attention. “When I was all by myself I wasn’t worried about anything other than my well being. Now I think about my son’s education, his needs, the continuation of my job---”

                “Harry inherited the Potter’s vault, you know,” cut Sirius.

                Snape coldly replied, “As long as Harry’s under my care and still under age, it’s my responsibility to provide him what every child needs. Thankfully my money is sufficient enough for both of us.”

                Sirius’s cheeks flushed a bit. “Didn’t mean it like that, you git.”

                “Now what makes Lupin think you’re lonely? You have Black state to run, established business to take care of. Much things to do, actually.”

                Sirius shrugged. “I’m not sure, either,” he somberly confessed. “All men endure ups and downs. I guess now I’m in my down time. Though if I must be honest, I don’t know what causes me to feel that way.”

                Many things had changed, indeed. Both men still taunted each other, threw mockery and bickered, but it was different than it had been. They’re already adults, and both knew how to act like ones.

                Snape thought that tonight they had the most civil and neutral conversation. Who knew that former enemies could be friends?

                “I just had it two weeks ago. My down time,” Snape said. “I lost my spirit. Teaching was boring and I lost my passion in it. My dislike towards my students intensified. I loved potions but hated teaching. It was bad.” Snape winced. “But if I didn’t teach, what else I would do? I have a child to care. I can’t just be selfish. I was glad the boredom was gone in a couple of days.”

                Sirius chuckled.

                “Glad you’re happy to hear my down story,” Snape dryly commented. He put his hands in his pockets. He frowned when his left hand found something. Without giving much thought, he took it out and slid it to Sirius’s saucer. “Take this.”

                “A candy?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “You keep candies everywhere?”

                “No. I confiscated that one from a student,” Snape explained.

                Sirius observed the candy. “It’s small. The wrapping is funny.”

                “No wonder. It looks cheap. The student was a Muggleborn. She bought it near her house, I presume. I confiscated a bag of candies,” Snape told him.

                “That’s a lot,” Sirius commented. He snickered cheekily.

                “She was eating during my class. Brainless, she is. So I asked her to give all candies she had in her bag.” Snape had taken one out and put it in his pocket. He had forgotten he had it there, until just moments ago. “Thank goodness I had a piece of candy in my pocket. It makes you amused,” he flatly said.

                Sirius laughed.

                Snape noticed the animagi wasn’t gloomy again. He thought Sirius looked much nicer with his shoulder shaking and his laughing face.

                Sirius gasped when he looked at the other side of the wrapping. “ _Be Mine_?” he stated, his tone raising.

                “What?” Snape barked.

                “You asked me to be your boyfriend.”

                “Don’t be ridiculous! I never did such a thing.”

                “Here, look at this.”

                Reluctantly Snape looked at the writing Sirius was pointing. His eyes widened considerably. _‘Be Mine’_ was innocently written there.

                “I didn’t know it,” Snape muttered immediately.

                “Muggles can be creative, I see.” Sirius grinned.

                Snape indeed didn’t believe it. “Did you charm it while I wasn’t looking?” he asked suspiciously.

                Sirius rolled his eyes. “I’ve been talking to you. Besides, I can’t charm things without my wand.”

                “With wandless magic?”

                “Only Remus is wickedly good at that.”

                They argued. When Sirius playfully mentioned he didn’t know that Snape secretly harbored romantic feelings for him, Snape had it enough. He Accio-ed the remaining candies in the bag.

                The Potions Master gazed at the candies on the table in horror. He eyed them wildly.

                “It’s wicked!” Sirius exclaimed.

                Sirius didn’t lie. Each candy had unique saying. _I miss you, good night, sweet dream, sleep tight, I love you,_ even _kiss me_ and _I’m not ready._

                 “Merlin!” Snape was speechless. After securely confiscating the bag full of candies, Snape hadn’t even spared a glance at the sweet. Had he known what were written on them, he wouldn’t have given one to Sirius.

                “Muggles are amazing,” Sirius chuckled. He read each of them excitedly.

                “Wizarding sweets are more fabulous,” Snape refuted. “Forget it, Black. Give it back!”

                Sirius refused to give the candy back. “No. I like it. It’s memorable, you know, as a part of the beginning of our relationship.”

                “What relationship! You’re mental!”

                “Do you want it back?”

                “Yes!” Snape growled.

                “Will you Incendio it?”

                “Of course!”

                “On the spot?”

                “Absolutely!”

                “Be mine?”

                “Yes! What? No!”

                “Aha! You agreed.”

                “You tricked me, Black!”

                “Doesn’t matter how. The point is you agreed.”

                Sirius quickly put the candy in his pocket so Snape couldn’t reach it.

                They didn’t realize the door to the quarters was opened. Harry entered, followed by Lupin and his son. They went straight to the kitchen. Strange noises piqued their curiosity. They saw Snape and Sirius were arguing over something, candies spread on the table.

                “What happened?” Lupin asked.

                Sirius perked. “Severus just asked me to be his boyfriend,” he answered. Large grin on his face.

                Snape glowered. “Don’t call me ‘Severus’!” he sternly said.

                “And I asked him to be mine. Severus said yes,” Sirius continued, ignoring Snape’s protest.

                Lupin didn’t understand much, what with Snape denied every word Sirius said, and Sirius told them they asked each other out. But he was glad his best friend didn’t look pale and gloomy again. Sirius howling laughter made him relieved.

                Harry clapped his small hands, delighted. “Great! Now Daddy has a boyfriend. My life plan comes true,” he was excited.

                Lupin smiled. A moment later he noticed his son grew quiet. “Teddy?”

                Teddy poked Harry. He whispered something in Harry’s ear. Harry looked at him in surprise and uttered, “Oh, sorry, Teddy. I forgot.”

                Snape was very glad when his visitors already went home. He had considered kicking Sirius out of his quarters, moreover when the taller man kissed him on the cheek, in front of everyone! Snape was embarrassed.

                “I hope Teddy isn’t angry with me,” Harry said quietly. He played with his dragon toy absent mindedly.

                “Did you have quarrel with him?” Snape asked. He sat beside his son on their favorite chair near the fireplace.

                Harry weakly shook his head. “Do you remember Teddy’s and my life plans, Daddy?”

                Snape winced. “I do,” he said, uneasy.

                “Teddy and I wanted you and Uncle Remus to be together like a family. But I was happy when Uncle Sirius said he was your boyfriend. Maybe now Teddy is angry because I am okay with you and Uncle Sirius being together,” Harry morosely explained.

                Snape examined Harry’s dejected expression. The boy looked torn, between happy and sad because of the deal he had made with his little best friend. “We are already like a family, Harry,” Snape sighed. “Remus and Sirius often visit us. We meet them almost every day.”

                “Yeah, we live in the same castle with Teddy and Uncle Remus,” Harry agreed.

                “Stop bothering yourself about Remus and me,” Snape advised his young son.

                Harry looked up, his brilliant eyes shone hopefully. “Tomorrow morning I’ll tell Teddy I am sorry our plan can’t be true,” he said. “But I am happy for you, Daddy. I have two fathers now.”

                Snape mentally groaned. Great. Having a perceptive and imaginative son really made his days colorful and meaningful, but Harry’s ability to jump from conclusion after conclusion was sometimes too much for Snape. Just an hour ago Harry was delighted his father had a boyfriend, now he was thrilled at thinking that he already had two fathers. Harry’s mind was mesmerizing.

                “Uncle Sirius said he wants to join us tomorrow, for Hogsmeade visit, Daddy,” Harry informed him.

                “He’s busy, I am sure,” Snape smoothly rejected the idea.

                “No, he told me so. He’s not busy. He said he wants to take a walk with us.” Harry beamed. “We’ll go after I talk to Teddy, okay?”

                Snape wondered how his life could change in a matter of seconds. For a moment he talked to Sirius, the next moment he gained a boyfriend. Next, Harry came up with the idea of having two fathers. And the next Sirius insisted on visiting Hogsmeade with them. Wonderful.

**.-.-.**

                Snape liked taking a stroll in Hogsmeade. That wizarding village was fantastic and huge. Snape could find many things he needed there, from potions ingredients to the best ice cream parlor in the world.

                “What do you want to buy?” Sirius asked. He was walking next to Harry and Snape.

                “Nothing in particular. Maybe later I’ll have an idea what I want to purchase,” Snape answered briskly. “How about you, Son?”

                “Chocolate Frogs!” Harry grinned widely.

                Sirius picked Harry’s excitement. “Do you want to buy a lot?”

                Harry nodded frantically. “Yes. For me and Teddy. I’m glad Teddy is not angry, Daddy.”

                Snape eventually got the idea why Harry was beaming after visiting Lupin’s quarters that morning. Apparently Teddy realized that his father and Snape were just friends, couldn’t be more than that. Besides, Sirius was familiar with the young boy. Teddy finally accepted him with his new role: as Snape’s boyfriend. But the boy was a bit sly ---Snape wondered where Teddy got it from--- saying that he already forgave Harry, but he wanted to eat Chocolate Frogs. Maybe after eating it, he would completely forgive Harry. Harry replied he would buy him some.

                Snape was internally amused. He thought he and Lupin had one thing in common: both of them were raising either  Slytherins or mischievously Ravenclaws.

                “Why would Teddy get angry at you?” asked Sirius.

                Harry only smiled. “That’s a secret,” he answered mysteriously.

                Judging from Sirius’s smirking face, Snape got a feeling he knew why.

                When they were passing a bakery shop, Snape paused before signaling his two companions he would go there.

                The smell of freshly baked bread and buns greeted Snape’s nostrils. He liked the aroma. It made him suddenly hungry and want to eat something.

                Snape’s eyes were roaming the buns near the cashier when a middle aged woman greeted him. “Excuse me, do you work in Hogwarts, Sir?” she asked politely.

                Snape was startled. “Yes, I work there, Mam,” he answered tersely. He squared his shoulders and faced her. Snape tried to recognize the face. Perhaps she’s a mother of one of the students. After three seconds he gave up. He didn’t know her, had never met her.

                The woman smiled. “I know it,” she said in satisfaction.

                “Well,” Snape tried to form questions in his head.

                “I recognize you from the school calendar my daughter hangs at our home,” she kindly explained.

                Behind him Sirius faked his laughter into series of cough and snort.

                Snape was embarrassed and amazed at the same time. He never examined his pictures in the school calendars. This woman was amazing, for being able to recognize him from some small pictures.

                “My daughter, Scarlett Brown, is in third year now,” Mrs. Brown continued proudly.

                A picture of a small girl entered Snape’s mind. “Your daughter is smart enough, Mrs. Brown. So far she has only managed to melt three cauldrons, and two times exploded her basic potions,” Snape informed him.

                Instead of getting angry, Mrs. Brown laughed and brushed off Snape’s snide remarks. “Yes, she told me in her letters. You’re Mr. Snape, aren’t’ you?”

                “I’m afraid I am.”

                She looked at his two companions. “Is that your famous son?” she asked. Her tone was friendly.

                “Yes, he’s my son.”

                Harry shyly waved his hand. “Hello, Ma’am.”

                Mrs. Brown was smitten by the boy’s smile and his shy face. “Oh, what a cute boy. And Sirius Black,” her voice wavered.

                Sirius smiled. He stepped forward. “The one and only, Madam.”

                Snape nearly snorted. When Sirius Black smiled, almost every girl and woman was swooned and smitten. Mrs. Brown was no exception. She wasn’t afraid again of the ex prisoner. Sirius was handsome, everyone knew that. With stormy grey eyes, long black hair and aristocratic face, he was considered as one of the most gorgeous men in wizarding world.

                They got out of the shop a minute later. Snape carried two big bags of fresh and warm bread. He hadn’t intended to buy much. Mrs. Brown gave him some free buns and a cookie to Harry.

                “Do you often get free stuff?” Sirius asked. He happily munched on small bread Snape gave him.

                Snape shook his head. “No.”

                “It must be nice to have free candies and food,” Sirius snickered.

                “It is nice to be you, Daddy,” Harry added. He nibbled his cookie.

                “There are differences between confiscated sweets and willingly given food,” Snape grumbled. He glared at Sirius.

                Sirius smiled sweetly. Snape was alerted. Nothing good ever came from Sirius when he smiled that way. “I might have slipped that I was your boyfriend. She said we make a cute couple.”

                Snape instantly paled.

                Sirius poked his shoulder when he didn’t say anything. “Severus? What are you thinking?”

                Snape stopped. He held Sirius’s hand tightly before looking up at Sirius. “I don’t know if you’re really serious with this relationship thing or not.” He inhaled deeply. “One thing for sure, I know it’s time to move on from Lily.”

                Sirius stared back. “You’ve got me, Severus, and I’ve got you.”

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**A/N : This fanfic is inspired by some prompts on (at)dailyprompt on twitter, which are: _Write a letter to the happiest person in the world, Thank goodness I had a piece of candy in my pocket._ Finally I make Sirius and Severus together. It’s a part of Harry and Teddy’s Life Plans but can be read separately. **


End file.
